Tubular heat exchangers are machines that add heat to, or remove heat from, a fluid. One example is a chiller that is often used in a large air conditioning system of a building. Chillers, such as condenser barrels used in coolers, commonly include a heat exchanger having a bundle of many tubes. A fluid, such as water for example, flows through the tubes to remove heat from a refrigerant vapor outside the tubes, causing the refrigerant to condense on the tubes. Over time, the tubes develop buildup of sediment and minerals from the fluid, which reduces the cooling efficiency of the chiller. The scale build-up that occurs within the tubes has the potential of reducing the chiller efficiency by up to 30%, which can have a negative impact on the cost of operating a large chilled water facility. The tubes are usually cleaned individually by an operator using a handheld device. Due to the large number of tubes per heat exchanger, the cleaning process is time consuming and costly.